


梦境衍生

by eukaryotes



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eukaryotes/pseuds/eukaryotes
Kudos: 1





	1. Prelude

最近天气不是很好，没有太阳，走在路上随时会被暴雨淋湿。在这样的鬼天气里折原竟然出门了，这很奇怪。她在我出去的时候出去了，而镇子很小，我却没有在路上遇到她。

书店不管折原在或不在都是一样的，在黑暗里靠着仅有的几盏蜡烛维持光亮，柜台上的古籍卷轴堆叠，在微妙的平衡里岌岌可危。墨水瓶里插着羽毛笔，没写完的羊皮卷拖长了和椅子上的旧软垫一起掉在地上，书架上的书按照折原的规律摆的乱七八糟，散页被胡乱的收起。

她不在这里。书店里空气沉闷，带着火焰和墨水的味道。她确实是不在这里，没有心血来潮的躲藏游戏。我带着日常用品走上二楼，她的魔法空间，时间的荒野，那里面空无一人，窗台上玻璃瓶里插着枯萎的花，屋顶的吊兰们吵吵嚷嚷的唱着歌，吃了一半的蛋糕放在桌子上。没有意义的立式钟摆，太师椅，煮着加糖葡萄酒汁的铅锅，她床底下的火炉。

外面开始下雨了，夹带着雷声，像是贫民窟公寓楼顶的包租婆倒下来的脏水，路人开始纷纷攘攘的躲雨，惊呼，抱怨，嬉笑怒骂，小女孩们嘴里唱着的民间小调，然后是折原的脚步声。

她在石板路上慢悠悠的走着，没有打伞，没有兜帽和斗篷，她穿着一条白裙子，丢掉了魔法，赤着脚走在雨天的人行道上。她心情很好，脚底带着泥土，像是印象派里低纯度的郊野，像黑白水墨里烟雨朦胧的江南梦境。

我听到她走上楼的声音，水滴落到地板上的声音，她赤着脚，慢悠悠的走到楼上。白裙子淋了水，贴在她身上，勾出她的腰身，透出她的躯体。她无视我，忽略我的诘问，自顾自的蜷进她的太师椅里。

她开始说话了。

“我看见森林。”她说，“我看见森林里的浓雾，划过森林上空的白头雕；我看见棕熊在穿越森林的那条小溪边行走，看见松鼠上蹿下跳；我看见猞猁安安静静的睡在树下，看见梅花鹿交颈而眠，看见狐追逐野兔。”我走到她身边，她伸出她湿淋淋的手抚上我的脸，“我看见猎人的木屋，看见暖黄色的灯光，看见金发的小姑娘在草地上自由自在的奔跑。”

她凑上来，我低下头，于是看上去我们两个像是情人在耳鬓厮磨。她没有看向我，她和以前一样透过我看到我看不见的遥远的不知名处。她的声音像她说的浓雾，缭绕在这块时间的空隙里。我抱住她，把脸埋在她的脖颈里，她身上带着惯常的百合花香，夹杂着雨水和泥土。

我亲吻她。

那应当是一个柔软的吻，像天空中粉红色的云朵，像少女的白昼梦。

于是我醒了。


	2. 从者

我突然出现在一个晦暗的山洞里，我看见折原坐在一块凸起的岩石上，试图用两块火石擦出火花。她身前的那堆枯树枝燃烧着，火焰跳动，发出噼里啪啦的声响。我想起来那是在两千年前，奔腾的时间河流的上游，在那个离这里很远很远的北方的针叶林里，在艾斯本山上那个料峭的洞穴里。我仍然记得那天是满月，折原的羊毛斗篷上披着我的血液、硝烟和背后璀璨的星光。我想到那个无知的人类幼女，那支淬了毒的箭矢，那个在很久以前端庄温和地呼唤我的声音。折原的笑声像是在喉咙里翻滚，低低地淌出来，她看向我，戏谑的笑意透出她和天幕一样深沉的眼睛。

她好像很怕冷，凛冬之时总坐在床头，燃起床底下的火炉。她手很冰，晚上睡觉总缩成一团。她和普通的人类孩童一样喜欢甜食，最近热衷于前街饼干店里新推出的甜橙奶油曲奇。她在二楼放了一张摇椅，有太阳的日子就躺着直到天黑。一楼书店的地板上散漫无章地堆着她的心血来潮和失败之作，和门口的铃声一起无人问津。她那住在阔叶林里的妖精朋友送她的吊兰叽叽喳喳的很吵。昨天她还跟我抱怨那群科学狂人的冥顽不化，临睡前让我给花浇水。她说她要出远门。

时间无情又横冲直撞地奔腾而来，像折原吟唱的魔法，轰轰烈烈地带走我的宝物——热情、耐心、勇气和坦诚。折原的比喻跳出来：“你们是河里的石头呀，引以为傲的棱角总会被磨平的。”曾几何时我能在针叶林里听见山尖上坚冰破碎时最清脆的第一声响，如今却光明正大地让折原话里的秘密遁藏。她书店里鲜有顾客，却要我记录进账。契约在一方死亡后即自行消散，我就仍然是独立个体，又为何要记挂她的嘱托呢。

“这我怎么知道。”她一如既往的轻佻声音好像在火海里盘旋。我穿过肆虐的火幕看见折原的身影。那影子飘渺不定，像东方海里的人鱼织出的鲛绡。她仿佛回过头看我，露出一个难以言说的笑。那面目我见过很多次，眉毛上扬，眼睛眯起，从虹膜上折射出不怀好意的光。在往常她会把手里的不知名种子扔进远处窗台上盛水的玻璃瓶里，然后停滞的钟表重新走动，种子开始生长，藤蔓缠绕在瓶身上，开出眩目的花。她把花朵掐下来搁在书柜上，那本应凋谢的花经她手得以永生。随后荒野里流动着无名小调。

她总跟我抱怨时光的凝滞，说这世界上总没什么改变。“牧羊女的婴儿长成牧羊人，渴望嫁入豪门的邻家女挺着肚子训斥无能的推销员丈夫；长公主因篡位的密谋暴露而成为娼妓，腰缠万贯的商人在沙漠里死于脱水。但我没有变，什么都没有。你们是河床上的石子，我是那个远离河流的看海的人。”她同我分享色拉叙马霍斯的观点，说一般人只因怕吃不正义的亏而谴责恶，又说到不正义只是算计的善。她喜欢横过来躺在那张太师椅里，赤着的脚在空中无规律地晃动。她一直在讲话，那对深色的眼睛看向我又透过我。她好像在对我说话，实际上并没有。那些积聚在天花板与书柜缝隙里的文字絮絮深情地成就她伟大的自言自语。

可是这里没有太师椅，没有书柜上的花朵也没有玻璃瓶。我在濒死之际遇见她，然后再没有离开过她。我同她总在进行无意义的争执，抑或是最琐碎的家常。人都说嫌弃的野猫放在家里养过一周就不再不顺眼，何况我与她共同走过的两千年。可她又像是无所谓一样毫无忌惮地扔下这把火，将往事化为灰烬，也将未来变成在低空盘旋缭绕的看不见的烟。

我感受到一股热浪，一只看不见的手。那手温柔的抚上我的脸，有什么东西从嘴唇上轻飘飘的拂过。火焰不再跳动，空地上积起黑灰与白骨。那个罗马尼亚吸血鬼捡起折原的龙骨，放在我的手上。

我曾说过我想杀死她，她也毫不留情的回击倘若如此她也不会让我好过。她总想出一些奇奇怪怪的称谓来捉弄我，我从未理会。到这时候我才清晰直观的发现一个无可争辩的事实：没有折原镜里就不会有现在的神尾黑鹿。她赋予我生命，我扬言要把她挫骨扬灰；即使如此她也用那样的昵称来唤我，我却一次都没有喊过她后面的名字。


End file.
